


Phone Call

by jmtorres



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rory Gilmore is a Slayer. From a long line of Slayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faile02](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faile02).



"Hello?"

"Mom, did you sic the Watchers on us?"

Emily Gilmore looked at the phone in her hand in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"The Watchers. Rory's got one. How did this happen?" Lorelai demanded.

"Rory has a what? A stalker?" Emily asked.

"No, a _Watcher_," said Lorelai. "You know, those stuffy British guys with the 'There can only be one' schtick, except this one's not British, he's Californian."

"'There can only be one' is Immortals, dear," Emily pointed out. "I assume you mean 'Into each generation is born a Chosen One.' Maybe your Watcher is confused on account of not being a real Watcher? The council was blown up several months ago."

"Really?" said Lorelai. "I guess that explains how this guy could get a job with them. He keeps saying Rory's a vamPYR Slayer. Mom, I moved to Stars Hollow specifically because it is magically _dead._ I didn't want Rory growing up to be a Slayer. How did this happen? Did you call the Watchers?"

"I'm sure I don't know how it happened," said Emily. "I would have thought she was a little old to become a Slayer now in any case. And no, I did not and would not bring the Watchers down on your head. Give me a little credit. I made _your_ Watcher lay off you when you told me you were pregnant, remember."

"Something I still resent you for," Lorelai muttered. "I think killing something might have helped, after that conversation..."

"How's Rory handling the revelation?" Emily asked, purposefully ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Badly," Lorelai said flatly. "She was getting ready to go off to Yale and all the sudden this guy wants her to save the world and she's too much of a good kid not to do it."

"Duty-bound," Emily murmured.

"But it sucks because this isn't want she wanted and it's not what I wanted for her and she could get _killed,_" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Nonsense," said Emily. "We Gilmore women are the strongest, longest-lived slayers in arcane history. She'll do fine. Let her handle an apocalypse or two and then send her off to college and tell the Watcher to find a new girl."

"No! No apocalypses. Not now, not ever," Lorelai said. "Oooh, what are those?"

"What are what?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, Mom, I have to go," Lorelai said. "It turns out Watcher-boy cooks. I didn't even think our oven still worked!"

In the background, Emily heard someone reply, "Well, the heating unit's a little uneven--a couple of the muffins are burnt."

"But this is so fluffy! Talk to you later, Mom."

"Lorelai, wait!" Emily said. Unbelievable. She was being blown off for baked goods?

"Love you, Mom! Bye!"

Emily set the phone down. "Richard!" she yelled.

Richard came to the doorway. "Yes?"

"Your damn Watchers have descended on Rory," Emily said. "They say she's a Slayer now."

"Why are they my damn Watchers?" Richard asked. "I quit forty years ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/630854.html>.


End file.
